Killer Frost (Arrow)
Killer Frost (Arrow) Dr. Caitlin Snow appears as a supporting protagonist in the TV series The Flash and a guest star in Arrow, played by Danielle Panabaker. She is featured as a scientist at S.T.A.R. Labs and employee of "Harrison Wells", as well as girlfriend of Ronnie Raymond/Firestorm. In the Season 1 finale of The Flash "Fast Enough", she marries Ronnie. Later, when Barry is running through the Particle Accelerator to go back in time, a brief shot of Snow in an ice-like dress is seen, suggesting that she would become the character. In Season 2, while Snow herself did not become Killer Frost, her Earth Two counterpart had become the character, being a minion of Zoom and appearing in the episodes "Welcome to Earth-2" and "Escape from Earth-2". She is the wife of Ronnie Raymond from Earth-2, who is known as Deathstorm. After Zoom kills him, Snow is convinced by Cisco (Earth-1) and Barry Allen (Earth-2) to help them rescue the Flash/Barry Allen (Earth-1) from Zoom's hideout. After Cisco, Barry, Wells (Earth-2) and Jesse Quick left for Earth-1, Cisco started fearing that Snow from Earth-1 was starting to become like her. In the episode "Back to Normal", she was shown to be imprisoned by Zoom in his lair. She tricks the then-trapped Earth-1 Caitlin into helping her escape; when she was about to kill her unpowered self by hurling an icicle at her, Zoom arrived, grabbed the icicle and stabbed Frost with it, killing her. In Season 3, during the briefly-displayed Flashpoint timeline, Caitlin served as an ophthalmologist. After Barry restores the timeline from Flashpoint, the world had been affected by small, but important changes, such as Cisco's brother Dante being killed by a drunk driver and Iris and Joe West having a strained relationship. Barry seemed to think that Caitlin was the least-affected by the timeline alteration; however, she had actually become a meta-human with the same powers as her Earth-2 counterpart, fearing that she would be transforming into her. She goes to her scientist mother in an attempt to understand what was happening to her, but found out that the more she used her powers, the more she'd be like Killer Frost. Her powers started going out of control after that until the episode "Killer Frost", in which she takes the same appearance as her Earth-2 counterpart and tried finding her way to Doctor Alchemy, who possessed a stone (called the Philosopher's Stone) that could both grant meta-human powers to people and take them away (never seen on-screen). Barry and Cisco manage to stop her, but by the time they do, she has already kidnapped CSI Julian Albert (unaware that he is Alchemy) and almost killed one of Alchemy's disciples. Later, Barry travels just months into the future (May 2017) to learn about the future and hopefully prevent Alchemy's master Savitar from killing Iris West. He sees a TV news headline stating "Killer Frost still at large", which worried Caitlin. Later, she reveals to the team that she broke off a piece of the Philosopher's Stone before it got thrown into the Speed Force, saying that she did it to determine how to get rid of her powers. In the episode "Abra Kadabra", in order to save her life from an injury, Julian removes her power-dampening necklace, turning her into Killer Frost and prompting her to storm out of S.T.A.R. Labs. In the episode "Once and Future Flash", Barry travels ahead of time to 2024, by which point Iris has already died and Caitlin is locked away at S.T.A.R. Labs for assisting Savitar in his scheme. She says she knows who he is, but refuses to tell anyone. At the end of the episode, present-day Killer Frost meets Savitar, who takes off his armor in font of her and reveals his identity; Barry's time remnant. She continues assisting him in various ways until the finale episode "Finish Line", when she turns on him and allows him to die. After H.R. Wells' funeral (he was killed by Savitar), Caitlin is spotted by the team, but she doesn't fight them. Instead, she gives back her power-dampening necklace and says that she needs to go figure out what she's supposed to do with herself now that she is neither Caitlin nor Killer Frost. She leaves after that. Category:2010s Category:Blonde Category:Corset or Bustier Category:Leather Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Long Skirts & Dresses Category:Low Cut Top Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Thigh High Boots Category:Time Traveler